Bella y el alcohol
by Marie PattinsonJ
Summary: Bella esta ebria y no le hace nada bien ¿Que dira? ONE-SHOT
1. Chapter 1

Bella Ebria

¡Uy! Miren al resepcionista del edificio ¡Esta azul!.

-¡Ja!, Alice mira que gracioso, el recepcionista esta azul, no, ahora esta rojo, que gracio ¿no?- Comenze a reirme.

-Bella, el esta bien, tu eres la que esta mal, ¡Mira que ebria estas!. Te dije que no bebieras igual que Rosalie, pero tu siempre igual de testaruda.

-Ya basta Al.

-¿Como le voy a explicar esto a Edward? Le dije que te iva a cuidar bien mientras no estaba.

-Ya no soy una niña pequeña.

-Bella, Bella, camina bien, me estas tirando.

Claro duende, yo soy mas grande que tu, baaahhh.

-Aunque no seas una niña-Continuó Alice- Edward sabe como te pones cuando bebes mucho y por eso me encargo de cuidarte.

-¿Edward? ¿Donde esta mi amo?.

-Ya basta Bella no necesito que me cuentes sobre tu actividad sexual.

-Pero lo necesito, llamalo, dile que su sumisa lo espera y que tengo un traje de colegiala.

Alice suspiro de estres.

Delante de nosotras se abrio una puerta de oro.

-¡Aaahhh! ¡Alice, la tierra se mueve! ¡Es la puerta de oro donde me metiste!

-Tranquila Bella, es un elevador, ¡No es el fin del mundo!

Me empeze a rei y salimos de la puerta de oro, yo estaba segura de que eso era y no un elevador ¡Nah! ¡Que idea tan descabellada! Esa Alice...

-¡Mira Alice!-Grite de emición-¡Soy una princesa! Camino sobre suelo rojo y estoy en una torre.

-¡Ya basta! 1: Es una alfombra y ni siquiera es roja es naranja, 2: No es una torre, es un edificio.

-¡No arruines mis sueños Alice! Yo soy una reyna ¡Nadie me manda!

-¿Y tu amo?

-Exepto el claro, ¡El es tan caliente! Jajaja, solo me quedan un par de bragas, todas me las rompio mi...

-Deberias escuchar todas las estupideses que dices-Me interumpio.

-¡Yo no digo estupideces!... Tengo una duda ¿Mientes sobre tu edad para salir con Jasper?

-¡¿Que?!

-Estoy segura que tienes 11 años eres muy pequeña. Claro a esa edad los preadolecentes tienen las hormonas alborotadas. Debes querer mucho a Jasper, lo bueno es que a esta edad no puedes embarazarte ¿o ya tienes la...

-¡Si!-Me interumpio de nuevo gritando muy, pero muy fuerte-¡Ya tengo menstruación, puedo embarazarme! ¡Ya no tengo las hormonas alborotadas! ¡No tengo 11 años! ¡Y es mas, se mucho de sexo!

Alguien tosio a nuestras espaldas.

-Con permiso señoritas-Era un hombre de apariencia de 30 años y le guiño el ojo a Alice.

-Oh Alice, ten pequeña y atraes a los hombre. Y no olvidemos que sabes mucho de sexo ¿tus padres te dejan ver pornografia a esta edad?

-1..2...3...bien, estoy mejor, estoy mejor, Dalaaaaaay.

-Alice deberian regañarte el Dalay es para grandes y tu eres muy pequeña.

-Bella...-Suspiro-Ya te dije que no tengo 11 años.

-Aaaww ya se, mi vida... Quieres ser como tu mamá. Cuando eres niño quieres crecer rapido pero creeme jovencita no es tan facil ser adulta.

-Ok esta bien, si tengo 11 años y soy virgen.

-Sabia que era demasiado bueno para ser sierto-Era el mismo señor le habia guiñado el ojo a Alice y ahora traia un ramo de rosas.

-¿Quisas tu quisieras...-Continuo dirigiendose hacia mi.

-No, no, no... Estoy segura que no la tienes tan grande como mi novio, amo y el hombre mas sexy del mundo. ¡Ya largate!

El tipo se fue.

-Cerca Alice, cerca de dar tu primer beso-le dije.

-Tu amo se pondra furioso de daber lo que paso-dijo defendiendose.

-¡O si! ¡Me encanta cuando se pone furioso! Recuerdo la ultima vez que...

-No quiero saber.

-Claro, olvide que tienes 11.

Finalmente-casi a rastras-Alice me llevo asta mi recamara de la torre.

-Listo-Dijo y me tiro en la cama-Fue dificil y sin mencionar tus estupideces.

Empeze a ver toda la recamara.

-¿Y mi amo?

Suspiro-Deja de decir eso y no esta recuerda que llegara asta tarde asi que deberias dormir.

-¡No! ¡No puedo!

-¿Lo llamaras?

-Ovio.

Edward+Noche+Departamento+Yo=Paraiso. Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos cuando recorde a Alice y me daba la espalda haciendo quien sabe que.

-Alice ¿Que haces?

-Nada-Dijo rapidamente voltiendome a ver-Bueno ya me voy nos vemos mañana-Y se fue. No se me paso que sonaba muy nerviosa.

Me lavante a mi pesar y el suelo empezo a moverse. Llege asta el telefono y estaba mal ya que los numeros no estaban en su lugar. Finalmente lo logre y empezo a llamar.

-Hola-Sono la voz sexy enterciopelada.

-Hola señor "la tengo grande" Cullen.

-Bella estas ebria ¿Que haces despierta tan tarde? ¿Y Alice? Le dije que te cuidara.

-Tranquilo mi amor no te molestes. Bueno ahora que lo pienso conmigo si, te pones tan sexy y me encanta tus azotes.

-Mmmmm Bella no me hagas sufrir asi estoy en un lugar publico.

-¿Te convertiste en virgen?

-No pero...

-Ahora que lo pienso eso de virgen suena raro ¿No? Es decir ¿Por que virgen? ¿Si soy monja no puedo tener sexo?

-¿Donde esta Alice? Debio ver que no bebas.

-Pero era ovio que no se podia ¿Como me iva a cuidar una pequeña de 11?

-¿De que hablas?

-Sabes deberias ser un mejor hermano mayor y cuidarla ¡La pequeña ve pornografia! ¿Y que crees? ¡Ya es señorita! Aunque no me gusten las compras mañana la llevare a comprar su primer sosten.

-Gracias por recordarme eso Bella-Sabia que se rascaba la caveza-Recuerdo ese dia, Esme se encargo de que sepan de que su niña ya no lo era. ¡Ugh! ¡Odio saberlo! Aunque sea ovio a su edad.

-¡Tiene 11!

-Bella... Ella... Es... Mayor... De... Edad-Dijo lentamente.

-Si, si, aja, aja-Le di la razon ¿Cuando admitirian que es una cria?-Y hablando de eso... ¿Cuando fue tu primer sueño humedo?

-¡¿Que?!

-Lo que oiste.

-Bella yo nunca te pregunto eso, se que no te gusta.

-Bueno, fue a los 11 casi a los 12 cuando desperte y vi todo... Orrible pense que estaba muerta-rei-Charlie prendio las luces de la patrulla.

-Wow... Bella eso es tan... Wow.

-¿Gracias? Ahora, cuando dejaste de ser el niño mas lindo del mundo para convertirte en el hombre mas sexy del mundo.

-Vale, solo dire que lo oculte pero Esme lo descubrio ¿Feliz?-Rei muy fuerte.

-Hay mi pobre Eddie, sabes eso es increiblemente sexy. El mundo debe enterarse.

-Noooo, no Bella, no lo hagas.

-Retame.

-Juro que jamas volveras a beber ninguna sola gota ¿Que quieres?

-Ven a mi recamara en la torre, ignora al clevello azul ¿ok?

-¿De que hablas?

-Ven mi amo-Dije con voz seductora-De eso hablo.

-Ahora no puedo-Dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Bien. ¡Edward Cullen tuvo su primer sue...-Grite pero me interumpio.

-Ok, ok ahi voy.

-No te tardes, ¡Rar!

Los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana haciendome abrir los ojos y con una increible resaca.

Se abrio la puerta del baño y alli salio Edward con toda su gloria. Estaba envuelto en una toalla y mojado lucia desgaradoramente sexy.

-Buenos dias-Dijo sonriendo.

-No tan buenos, no me esperaste para el baño.

-Lo siento entra y vistete rapido. Saldremos con el oso, la barbie, la duende y el psicologo ¿Recuerdas?

-Oh si claro-Dije levantandome.

-Espera. ¿Cuantos años tiene Alice?

-22 ¿Porque?

-Nada.

Llegamos al parque sujetados de la mano y los chicos no dejaban de reirse.

-Hola señor "la tengo grande"-Dijo Emmett y muchos ojos lo miraron.

-¡Hey Bella!-Dijo Rose- ¿Cuando crea que este muerta Charlie encendera las luces de la patrulla?

-¿De que hablan?

"Hola señor la tengo grande Cullen" Se eschuco del celular de Alice. ¡Esa era mi voz! Cuando se reprodujo "Me encantan tus azotes" le quite el celular y lo avente a lo lejos.

-¡Hey! ¡Era nuevo!

-Me vale un cacahuate. ¿Que fue todo eso?

Rieron.-¿Recuerdas lo de ayer en la noche?

-No- Edward estaba en shock.

-Bueno estabas muy ebria y te dije que deberian grabarte por las estupideces que dices y lo hice. Deje un woki toki en tu departemento y yo me lleve el otro, era tan gracioso todo lo que decias asi que lo grabe en mi ex-celular para que todos se rian conmigo.

¡Ese duende! Mi cara ardia del coraje y el sonrojo.

-Solo que lo apage cuando colgaste la llamada con Edward, no queria oir que...

-¡Que va! Lo hubieras hecho duende- Le dijo Emmett.

Era claro, esto me iva a marcar por toda mi vida.

* * *

**Reviews?**

**Marie Pattinson**


	2. Chapter 2

La historia es completamente mia y los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.


End file.
